Lucky
by Glen Freaking CoCo
Summary: Rosalie Hale is going to through a divorce, dealing with paparazzi, and stressed out with work. READDDDD. AND REVIEWWWW.
1. Chapter 1

ROSALIE POV:

I sighed as I got out of bed. Another day of pure hell. The only thing that was keeping me going and waking up every morning was my wardrobe manager. She was the only person I really had trust in still. Alice picked out which clothes I'd wear to events, did my hair and makeup, and managed everything I do.

Alice Brandon had been here for me when I fired everyone. They all wanted to tell the paparazzi I was pregnant, or everything that was going on in my divorce. I was fed up and Alice had helped me make the decision.

"Rose!", Alice shouted as she ran into my room.

"I'm awake.", I said I fell back into the bed.

"Guess what!", She squealed as she jumped onto the bed.

"What?", I looked at her.

"My cousin wants you at her birthday party!".

"Which one?", I asked as I poured a glass of wine.

"The 2 year old. You're her favorite model!".

"Oh. Yeah, I'll do it.", I smiled as I drank.

"Yay! It's next weekend!".

"Do I have anything to do today?", I asked.

She pulled out her phone and started looking.

"Nope. This is the first weekend you've had off since your divorce.", She answered.

"Mhm. Let's get drunk.", I smiled.

"Let's go downstairs and get all the alcohol.", She smirked.

I stood up and we started walking down the stairs. "Are the papz outside?".

"Surprisingly, no. I think the cops finally did something about it.".

"Good. I need to have girl talk with someone.", I said.

"What happened!? Tell me!", She said as she grabbed bottles of alcohol.

"I'll tell you while we're drinking. You're gonna freak out.", I said as I helped her.

–

We laid on my bed and I looked at her. "You can't freak out.", I took a drink out the whiskey.

"I promise I won't!".

"I had a one night stand last night.", I smiled.

"Oh! Was he cute?", She said as she drank.

"He plays NFL.".

"What team?".

"Jacksonville Jaguars.", I smiled.

"Why was he in LA?".

"Football stuff, I guess.".

"How did you guys, like, meet?".

"I was doing that presenting that at the club last night, and I had a few drinks. Somehow, we made it to his hotel without paparazzi.".

"How'd you get home?", She asked.

"He drove me. It was amazing sex though.".

"Give me all the deets!".

"It started out with a lot of kissing. Then he undressed me then himself. Then we did 69. Then like 3 hours of non stop sex.".

"What if met him again!?", She squealed.

"I highly doubt that. He's leaving tomorrow to go back to Florida.".

"Do you remember his name and what he looked like?".

"We didn't tell each other our names. And I don't remember.".

We started drinking more and talking less. By time 3 rolled around, we were wasted. We couldn't stop giggling, and falling.

"A-Alice!", I laughed.

"R-Rose!", She tumbled off the bed.

I heard my name being called again. "Rose!".

"Shit! Someone's here!", I laughed.

I stumbled to the doorway.

"Are you drunk?", A man's voice asked.

"No.", I hiccuped.

"Rose, you know you're not supposed to be drinking.", The voice got stern.

"Fuck! You're hot!", Alice laughed from behind me.

I started feeling dizzy, and all of a sudden I seen blackness.

AUTHORS NOTE:

I LIKE THIS STORYYYYY. :)


	2. Chapter 2

JASPER POV:

"Her and her friend were drinking. I walked in and she stumbled to the door.", I explained to the police.

I still couldn't believe my sister had passed out and was being rushed to the hospital. She knew she wasn't supposed to drink a lot, but she always thinks it doesn't matter.

"Then she just collapsed?", The officer asked.

"Yes.".

How would our parents react? They'd probably give her a talk, and live with her for a few months.

"Has she done this before?", He asked.

"Yes, once. At her wedding.", I responded.

"We're going to recommend rehab.", He said as he gave me a paper.

I sighed. "Alright.".

As I walked into the house, Alice sat on the steps. "Can you sit here and not get into anything?", I asked.

"I'm not that drunk. I was drinking water and she wasn't. I warned her.", Alice frowned.

"Will you act mature if I take you to the hospital?", I asked.

"Yes.".

"Once we know she's okay, we need to come back and clean up all the broken glass and get the alcohol smell out.".

"What about the tabloids? They're going to say she's gone downhill.", Alice sighed.

"For once, can we not worry about the damn tabloids? This could kill her if it is what they're thinking.", I said loudly.

"W-What do they think it is?".

"Alcohol Poisoning. It could put her in a coma.".

–

As I sat by Rose's hospital bed, I was on the phone with my parents.

"Do they know if she's in a coma or not?", My mom asked.

"No. She was way over the legal drinking limit. She has alcohol poisoning though.", I replied.

"We're coming down as soon as possible. I think we need to all have a talk.", She said.

"Yeah. I need to go and clean her house. There's glass everywhere and it smells like alcohol.".

"I want to know what made her do this.", My dad sighed.

"Her and Alice were drinking, but Alice was drinking water too.", I explained.

"The closest flight we can get is tonight. Is that okay?", My mom asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm gonna go, the doctors are back.", I hung up. "How's everything looking?", I asked.

"She will be okay. She should be waking up anytime now. We are going to have to run test to make sure there isn't anything major going on.", The doctor said.

"That's good.".

AUTHORS NOTE:

SHORT CHAPTER. SORRY.

SHOULD ROSALIE BE PREGNANT WITH HER ONE NIGHT STANDS BABY OR ROYCES? SHOULD SHE EVEN BE PREGNANT AT ALL? REVIEWWW AND LET ME KNOWWWWW. :)


	3. Chapter 3

JASPER POV:

"Oh, she's so pale.", My mom cried as they walked in.

"She's going to be fine. She'll be awake soon. The police and hospital are suggesting rehab for her.", I said as I watched Rose sleep.

"Rehab?", They asked.

"Yeah. It's either that or someone has to live with her for a year.", I sighed.

"She could move up to Montana with us.", My dad suggested.

"She has work. She does modeling and charity.".

"She'll just have to take a break. She isn't going to do stupid shit that she knows she shouldn't do and get away with it.", My mom sighed.

"Ow.", Rose mumbled as she started waking up.

"Where are you hurting at?", The doctor asked.

"E-Everywhere.", She moaned.

–

After 3 weeks of staying in the hospital, they were finally going to run tests. She was still throwing up, sleeping weird, and running a fever.

"Rose, after you get out of the hospital, you're coming to live us.", My mom said.

"I have to work, mom.", She sighed. "I'm fine. I'll be okay.".

"Work will stop. You can't keep doing this. You did this a year ago at your wedding. I'm not letting it happen again.", I said in a stern voice.

"No, I'm not leaving. I won't. I have to work, and pay bills.", She said.

"We'll make sure they're all paid.", My dad said.

"No. I'm not going. And you guys aren't paying my bills. My house alone is 5,550.".

The doctor walked in. "Test results are back.".

"What's going on?", My parents asked.

"You have the flu, and it seems as if you're pregnant.", The doctor said.

Pregnant!? Hell no. "Pregnant? Are you sure you're reading the right papers?", Rose asked.

The doctor handed her the paper so she could read it.

–

ROSALIE POV:

There was no way I could be pregnant. I haven't had sex in months, since I divorced Royce. If I would've conceived then, I'd be 6 months along.

"This shows I'm almost a month along. I haven't done anything in 6 months.", I said.

I was trying to think. I mean, I didn't hook up- shit! Shit, shit, shit. I had the one night stand.

"W-When does it show I conceived?", I asked.

"July 6th.", The doctor replied.

"Shit.", I whispered.

I couldn't be pregnant. I didn't know where the dad went. I didn't even know his name. I hardly remember what he looked like.

"Rose, what did you do?", Jasper asked.

"I-I don't know.. I don't remember.", I lied. I couldn't just tell my brother I had a one night stand. They probably already knew.

"D-Did you get drunk and go with some random guy?", My mom asked.

"I only had a few drinks!", I sighed.

"You have some choices. There's abortion and adoption. We could do an abortion as soon as possible, or we could start the adoption process.", The doctor said.

"I-I'm going to keep it.", I decided.

"What about the father?", Jasper asked.

"What about him? I don't know his name. I don't need him here.", I said.

"Rose, you're 21. You're in no condition to have a baby.", My mom said.

"Mom, I have money. I can do it all.", I said.

"You think you're stable for a baby? You were put in the hospital for alcohol poisoning. You go out and party. What are you going to do when the baby comes?".

"I wasn't even partying. I was presenting something and had a few drinks.".

"You need to find him.", Jasper said.

"When can I leave?", I asked my doctor.

"Right now.", He said as he started unhooking wires.

"Thank god.", I sighed.

"Wait, will the baby be okay?", My mom asked.

"What do you mean?", The doctor asked.

"Since she had alcohol poisoning, and she's pregnant, wouldn't that hurt the baby?".

"Since it happened in the first month, the baby is still attaching to the body and preparing to grow. There is a very slim chance that anything will happen.", The doctor replied.

That was good, at least.

"I have scheduled you a doctors appointment for next week.", He handed me a paper.

"Okay. Thank you.".

"You're welcome. Bye.".

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

SO, SHE'S GOING HOME. :)


	4. Chapter 4

EMMETT POV:

I ran around the track, and stopped. I breathed hard. God, I was getting too old for this. I was almost 32 and still playing football. My schedule was practice, game, then party. It always was and has been since I started this career. After every game, the team either went home to their families or we went out for a few drinks.

I hadn't had a girlfriend since I started this career. The rest of the team switched girlfriends every other week. I was focused on my career. I was doing what I loved. I didn't want a family of my own. I just wanted to play football.

"Emmett, your moms here!", The coach shouted.

I ran over to him and took a drink of water. "Hey, mom.".

"What's going on?", She asked in a stern voice.

"What are you talking about?", I asked, confused.

She held up a magazine. I grabbed it and started reading it. A photo of me and a girl walking out the club was on the cover. 'NFL Super star Emmett and Runway Model Rosalie a thing?'. Under that was three dots. The first said 'Close sources give all deets.'. The second one said 'Rosalie now pregnant?'. And the third said 'Is Emmett the father?'.

"I have no idea what this is.", I said.

"Did you go home with her? And is she really pregnant? I thought your father and I taught you better?".

"I did. I just- I don't know if she's pregnant. If she is, what are the chances of it being mine?", I replied.

"Pretty high chances. Did you use protection?".

"I don't remember.".

"You need to find her. Because if she is pregnant, I will not have that baby grow up without a father.", She said.

"I'm sorry.", I sighed.

She hugged me. "I still love you, Em. Once you talk to her, I want to meet her!".

"Alright".

"Dinner at our house at 9.", She smiled.

"K. Love you.", I smiled.

"Love you.", I watched as she walked off.

There was no way this Rosalie girl could be pregnant and it was mine. I could've sworn I used a condom. I tried to think back. It was all coming back. The wild sex, how rough we were, all the sucking and kissing. But, I never put on a condom. Dammit.

"I'm gonna train next week.", I said to the coach.

"You better. You're going to need some more before the superbowl.", He replied.

"Yessir.".

I ran out to my car and called my publicist. "Hello, Emmett.".

"Hey, I need Rosalie Hale's number.", I said.

"About the magazine?", She asked.

"Yes.", I replied.

"I have her publicists number. Will that be okay?", She asked.

"Yeah. It's fine.".

"Alright. It's 345-654-9898. Is that all you need?".

"Yeah.", I hung up and dialed the new number.

"Alice Brandon. Who is this?", A voice answered the phone.

"Emmett McCarthy. I need to speak to Rosalie Hale as soon as possible.", I replied as I drove.

"One moment.".

I waited and waited.

"Hello?", a softer voice asked.

"Is this Rosalie?", I asked.

"Yes. And this is Emmett. What do you need?". Geez, was she bitchy.

"I would like to know if I can fly to LA tomorrow and we can talk about everything?", I replied.

"So the magazines can talk more shit? No, thanks.", She replied.

"Is it true you're pregnant with my baby?", I asked.

"Y-Yes.", She said.

"I don't want to miss out on the baby's life. If you don't want me there, I'll send child support.".

"I want you there. I'll meet you tomorrow.", She sighed.

"Can I have your number so we can text?", I asked.

–

After I got off the phone, I was already at my moms.

"You're the first one here.", My mom walked outside and smiled.

"Is dad home?", I asked as I walked up the steps.

"Nope. It's just you and me. What's up?", She asked.

"I talked to Rosalie.", I said as we walked in.

"Oh really? How'd that go?", She asked.

"She said she is pregnant, and she wants me there for the baby. I'm flying to LA tomorrow.", I replied.

"I would love to meet this girl. She's a model so once she starts getting a bump, she'll be unable to do that. Unless she does maternity stuff.".

"I dunno. I guess we'll figure everything out tomorrow. I-I was kind of thinking of quitting football. I'm getting too old for it anyways.", I shrugged.

"I'll support whatever decision you make. I just want you to do what is best.", She said as she stirred the potatoes.

"I know.", I sighed. "I'm going to have a baby to support too, though.".

"Babies aren't cheap either. Formula is $20. Back when I had you, it was $5.", She smiled.

"Damn.", I mumbled.

"I heard that.", She glared.

"Sorry.", I replied. "I shouldn't have even gone out. I should've just gone home or something.".

"Emmett, everything happens for a reason. Always remember that. That night meant something. Maybe Rosalie is the one for you. Maybe you two will get married and have more kids.".

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

HOW DO YOU GUYS THINK THEIR MEET UP WILL GO?

REVIEW AND TELL ME! I HAVEN'T EXACTLY DECIDED. I DO KNOW THAT SOMETHING MAY OR MAY NOT HAPPEN. ;) HAHA.I DUNNO YET. TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD WANT! IF YOU REVIEW I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES! :)


	5. Chapter 5

ROSALIE POV:

I held under my tiny bump and walked down stairs. I was meeting up with Emmett today. I was nervous, I mean, we haven't seen each other in almost 2 months. I was easing up to 12 weeks. Soon, I'd be finding out what I was having and I could start planning out the nursery.

I wanted Emmett here for the baby, but one part of me didn't. He would probably always be busy with football and hardly be around. I was really scared about the pregnancy. Soon, I'd be huge and hardly able to walk. I'd be giving birth, and be in pain.

"Where are you going?", Jasper asked.

"I'm meeting up with Emmett today.", I replied as I looked in the fridge for something to eat.

"I'll go with you.", He said.

"Jasper, I can go out and do what I need to do. You don't have to be stuck up my ass 24/7.", I sighed. "I'm not going out and drinking. I'm pregnant and I'm done with all that stuff.".

"You never know.", He mumbled.

"I'm getting sick of your shit. If I wasn't pregnant, I'd probably kill you. I'm not going out to do anything. I'm going to try to figure out what I'm going to do.", I said as I grabbed my purse and left.

As I drove to the airport, I started to get more nervous. What if he backed out and left me to do this alone? What if he didn't even show up and stopped talking to me?

I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it. 'I'm waiting outside in a t-shirt, and jeans.'

I texted back. 'I'm in a black Ferrari.".

I parked as I pulled up. "Hey.", I said as he got in.

"Hey.", He smiled.

"Where should we go?", I asked as I started driving.

"Your house?", He asked.

"Sure. But, my brother is there and he'll probably be a dick.", I said.

"Why?", He asked.

I sighed. "The day after we had our thing, I got really drunk with my best friend. I ended up with alcohol poisoning and was in the hospital for 3 and a half weeks. I, then, found out I was a month pregnant.".

"The baby is okay, right?", He asked.

"Yeah. It was too early to affect anything.", I replied.

"So, that's why he's being a dick?".

"Yes. He assumes that everything I do involves alcohol.", I sighed. "And he has to live with me for a year.".

"Why a year?".

"It was either that, move to Montana with my parents, or go to rehab.".

"Oh. I could stay down here with you or you could go with me to Florida.", He said.

"I really want you here for the baby. I'm out of work for a while so I could go back to Florida. Plus, you do football and I don't want to ruin your career over this.".

"You'd really move to Florida?", He asked.

"Emmett, call me crazy, but, I see us together in the future..", I said quietly.

"You think that too?", He gasped.

"Oh, god.", I said as I parked.

"I think we're meant to be together. This obviously happened for a reason.", He said as we got out.

"I guess we'll know soon. When do you have to be back in Florida?".

"I'm off of training until next week. But, my mom wants to meet you.".

"We can go to Florida tomorrow? I can still fly, so.".

"That's fine, and I'll pay for you a ticket.".

"I can get it. Just don't mention anything to Jasper. He'll freak out.", I said.

We walked into my house and Jasper, of course, was sitting on the couch.

"What took so long?", Jasper asked.

"I was gone for 30 minutes.", I glared.

Emmett and I walked upstairs and sat on my bed.

"I don't have any other beds.", I frowned. "I don't have guests over a lot.".

"It's okay. The floor looks fine. Where does Jasper sleep?".

"In a chair downstairs. And you are not sleeping in the floor.".

"Where else would I sleep?".

"In my bed with me. It's big enough so it won't be awkward for you.".

"We've had sex. It won't be awkward at all.".

"You sure? I toss and turn at night, so.", I said.

"This bed is freaking comfortable.", He said.

I sat by him. "I've had it for 2 years. I guess I'm just too used to it.".

"What's that?", He asked as he glanced at the book in my hand.

"My birth plan, sonograms, notes, and nursery ideas.", I replied as I opened it.

He picked up a sonogram. "This is our baby?", He asked.

I looked at it. "Yes. That was around 6 weeks along.".

"Can I see the most recent?", He asked.

I handed him another. "This is from last week. I was 11 weeks exact.".

"How far are you now?".

"I'll be 12 weeks in 2 days. Crap, we can't go to Florida tomorrow.", I sighed.

"It'll be okay. We can stay here until you're ready.".

"I have a doctors appointment in 2 days. I completely forgot.", I laid back.

"We can leave after?", He asked.

"Yeah. I'll need to find a doctor down there.", I said.

"My mom can refer you. She's amazing at finding things.", He said.

"Alright. My birth plan is to do it all natural", I said.

"Do you have a high pain tolerance?", He asked.

"No, I just don't want a needle in my spine.", I replied. "When the baby comes out and they lay it on my chest, you cut the cord.".

"Cut the cord?", He asked.

"The umbilical cord.", I replied.

"Are you planning to formula feed?", He asked.

"No, I want to breast feed. It's healthier for the myself and the baby.".

"Alright. When is your due date?".

"March 13.", I smiled.

:)


	6. Chapter 6

EMMETT POV:

As I looked at I screen, I realized reality was going to hit very soon. In 28 weeks, we would be holding our baby. Rose and I were officially dating. We were sharing everything. It was already out on the magazines that it was all official. Rosalie's family loved me. I had found out that I was one of their favorite players. They agreed to let Rose move with me, and we all meet up for Christmas, the baby's birthday and our birthdays.

"Can we know the gender or is it still too early?", Rose asked.

"It looks like it's 2 boys.", The doctor smiled.

"T-Two?", Rose asked.

"Yes. Here's baby A, and Here's baby B.", The doctor pointed to the screen.

Twins? How was this even possible?

"S-So 2 boys? How sure are you?", I asked.

"99%.", She said as she printed pictures.

"I just moved here from California. And when I was there, the sonograms only showed one baby.", Rose said as she sat up.

"There are defiantly two babies. I'm guessing one baby was hiding behind the other which is pretty normal for twins. They will move around a lot and just get too comfortable during a sonogram.".

"Alright. When is my next appointment?".

"Next week.", The doctor signed a paper and handed it to her.

As we walked out, I held Rose's hand. The paparazzi were already out waiting.

"What are you expecting, Rosalie!", A reporter asked.

"Why does it matter to you!?", She sighed as we reached our car.

I helped her in and got in. "I hate them.".

"Me too.", She replied. "I want to think of names. Can we stop and get a few things?".

"Yeah. What do we need?", I asked as I drove.

"Shampoo, dish soap, and water.", She smiled. "I really like the name Keegan Blake.".

"Keegan Blake?", I asked. "Where'd you get that from?".

"I've always liked it. You pick the other name.".

"Kannon Blaze.", I smiled.

"Kannon and Keegan.", She giggled. "I love it.".

"Are you going to make a new birth plan?", I asked.

"Maybe. I might just retype it to make it fit for twins.", She yawned as I parked at the store.

–

ROSALIE POV:

I yawned as I made dinner. Emmett and I bought a new house in Florida. We had been living here for nearly 3 months now. Emmett parent's were over and for some reason, I was really sleepy tonight.

"You okay, love?", Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking, that's all.", I smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"Rose, I can finish cooking if you need to sit down. Being pregnant with one baby was hard enough, I couldn't even imagine two.", She smiled.

I sat down and rubbed my stomach. "How big was Em when he was born?".

"25 inches long, and 9 pounds 8 ounces.", She smiled.

"So the boys have a chance of being big like that?", I asked.

"It's a possibility. No-one really knows why Emmett was a big baby. He just came out and was big. And oh, did he have cry.", She laughed.

"Was he hungry all the time?", I asked.

"Yes. I had to switch to bottle feeding because of it.", She said.

"How bad was his cry?".

"It was loud, but I guess every baby is. His little sister, Bella, was born small and had a loud cry.".

"How tiny was she?".

"20 inches long and 5 pounds exact,", She smiled.

"I really hope they aren't too small but not big.", I sighed. "I'm nervous about it.".

"They may come out smaller since there's two. Most twins come around 2 weeks early and are around 7 pounds.".

"How do you know all of this?", I asked.

"I went to school to become an ob/gyn. About 2 months before I graduated, I became pregnant with Emmett. During the pregnancy, I worked, and it was amazing. But, after I had him, I couldn't leave him.", She smiled as she sat by me.

"I want to do that. I've already quit modeling because of the pregnancy. And, I don't just want to leave the boys because modeling and Em doing football takes so much time.", I said.

"I'm sure Emmett will support your decision like Carlisle did mine. I'd much rather be with my kids than working, but everyone is different.".

"I never really wanted kids. I mean, I guess I was so busy with modeling and my ex husband that I didn't think about it. I was on the pill until the divorce papers were signed.", I sighed. "But, once my doctor told me I was pregnant, I became excited. And once I found out I was having twins, I started to get nervous, but more excited. I have mixed feelings. I'm nervous, excited, and scared.".

"These are your first kids. I'm shocked that you got twins your first time. Do twins run in your family anywhere?".

"Nope.".

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Yes, I do realize that alcohol poisoning can harm/kill a baby. I'm not stupid. This is fanFICTION. Sorry if I don't meet up to your expectations on a story. You're free to PM any ideas and I will take a look and see if I can do anything with it. :) Just so you guys know, please review and tell me any ideas you may have. I will look at them all and probably PM if I like it.

By the way, what do you guys think about Keegan Blake, and Kannon Blaze? I picked these two names because I've always liked the for twin boys.

AND YES, I'VE PROBABLY USED A NAME IN A FEW OF MY STORIES JUST BECAUSE I LIKE IT SO MUCH.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalie POV:

I carried one carseat while Emmett carried the other two. We were trying to get a last minute flight to Montana and it wasn't the easiest. You'd think with Em and I both being really rich we'd have private jets, but we actually don't. We were going to Montana to be with my parents for their anniversary. They had planned a dinner and really wanted us there.

The boys were already 9 months old and I had gotten pregnant literally 2 weeks after they were born. They came a month early and were in the hospital for a week. The second pregnancy was easy. I felt a lot of kicks and it was only one baby. We decided to keep it a surprise until the baby was born. At 38 weeks, I went into labor and was pushing 3 hours later. Kade Dale McCarthy was here and he was quiet. He had a soft cry and hardly moved around.

I yawned as I sat by Emmett. "You can sleep on the flight.", He said as he sat down the carseats.

"I'm fine.", I whispered.

"Babe, you were up crying and taking care of Kade last night. You need to sleep.", He sighed.

"I said I'm fine.".

"Is it safe to bring a 2 day old baby onto a plane?".

"It's safe, Em.", I sighed as Kade cried.

I loved being a mom and spending time with my kids, but I was overwhelmed with everything. It was becoming too much. I was always working, making bottles, cooking dinner, or buying clothes for the boys, Em, and myself.

"I got it, love. Just relax.", Emmett said as he picked up Kade.

"I'm scared.", I admitted.

"About what?", He asked.

"My parents have never seen Kade. They want it all a surprise. They don't even know I had him.".

"I know, love. But, they'll love him. He's a cuddler, and he is just like your dad. He loves to make people laugh.".

I looked up as I heard my name. It was my parents. Behind them was Jasper and Alice, and two other people.

"What are you guys doing here!", I asked as I hugged them.

"Surprise, babe.", Emmett smiled behind me.

I pulled away and wiped my tears. "Thank you.".

"And we're all going to dinner.", He smiled.

"How long are you guys here for?", I asked.

"We're moving down here. We don't want to miss a thing in the boys life or yours.", My dad smiled.

"Is this the new baby?", My mom smiled.

"Yes.", I smiled. "Kade Dale.", I said as we all sat at the table.

"Oh! Look at how cute he is!".

"The twins are getting big too.", I said as I held Keegan.

3 hours later:

"I'm due in 3 weeks. I don't think he'll be here on time though.", Alice said as she sat on the couch.

I buckled Kade into his swing and sat by her.

"The twins and Kade were early. I knew I wouldn't make it full term.".

"How?".

"I was having contractions at 35 weeks with Kade, and I was having contractions of 29 weeks with the boys. Kade came at 38 weeks, and the boys came at 33 weeks.", I explained.

"Wow. If you have another one, do you think it'll be early too?", She asked.

"I plan on trying to a girl. I really hope that the next one doesn't come early. I honestly want a late baby. Where I know they'll be fine and healthy. When you're having contractions at 29 weeks, it's scary. So many things run through your mind.".

"What are we talking about, ladies?", Jasper asked as he sat by Alice.

"Baby talk.", Alice smiled as she leaned against him.

"Oh, fun. Rose, the men are going out for a few drinks, is that okay?".

"Don't get Em too drunk.", I sighed.

"You better not get drunk either. Our baby can come at any time.", Alice glared.

"We won't. Mom planned for you all to go out tomorrow night.", He kissed Alice's cheek.

"I'm not drinking.", I said as I watched Kade swing.

"Why not? Have fun.", Jasper frowned.

"I have a baby to feed, Jazz. Alcohol isn't good for milk.", I sighed.

"Party pooper.", He said as he walked out the door.

"It'll be okay. I'm not going to drink very much. I love you.", Emmett said as he kissed me.

"Love you, too.", I whispered.

I laid in bed and yawned. I couldn't sleep. I just wanted Emmett home.

"Rose! Wake up!", Alice said as she walked into my room.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"M-My water broke, and the guys were in a wreck. It isn't looking so good.", She cried.

I quickly jumped up. I put on a pair of jeans and flats with a t shirt.

"Y-Your mom and Bella are getting the boys into the carseats.", She said.

"How bad are your contractions?", I asked.

"Too far apart, but painful.", She whispered.

I was crying as I held Kannon. Emmett walked away from the wreck with a few scratches, Jasper had a broken rib and had a bunch of scratches, my dad was just fine, and Edward ended up passing away. He had internal bleeding, and so many broken bones. I think deep inside everyone knew something bad would happen, we were just too scared to admit it. Bella was lost. She just stared into space as she cried. I felt useless because I couldn't help her. I didn't know what to say or do.

"W-Who's fault was the wreck?", Bella asked.

"The other person ran the stop light. They were drunk.", Emmett explained.

"A-And Edward was driving and had to die..", She cried harder.

"Rose, you should go home. You need to relax. You just had a baby a few days ago.", My mom sighed.

"I'm staying here for Bella and Alice.", I yawned.

"You can go.", Alice and Bella said at the same time.

"You just lost your husband. You need your family here. And Ali, you're about to give birth and be a mom. You need someone here.", I said.

"Rose, I actually want to be alone. I'm just going to go to a hotel and think.", Bella said.

"Rose, I'll be fine. I have your mom, and Jazz here.", Alice said as she rubbed her stomach.

As I drove home, I was trying to process everything that was happening. We'd all be planning a funeral for Edward soon. I'd be an aunt soon. Alice was about to give birth and be a mom like me. I was scared for what the future held. What if it had been Emmett instead of Edward? What would I be doing right now? How would I explain it to my 3 sons in a few years?

:)


End file.
